Invisible
by mutiara1307
Summary: Cinta yang membutakan. Kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah dirasakan. Lalu semua terjadi begitu saja. Sekarang, Changmin benar-benar membenci Kyuhyun apapun alasannya. ChangKyu story.


" **Invisible"**

* * *

Cast :

Shim Changmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Angst & Tragedy(?)

Rating : PG-15

Warning : Typo (s), BoyxBoy a.k.a YAOI, sinetron banget

* * *

Ide yang datang terlalu mendadak. Only oneshoot.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

 _All Kyuhyun POV_

Shim Changmin. Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah saat upacara penerimaan mahasiwa baru universitas tempatku kuliah. Tepatnya acara khusus yang dibuat oleh fakultas kami. Dia menjadi perwakilan dari sekian ratus mahasiswa di fakultas untuk menyampaikan sambutan.

Kemudian pertemuan kedua adalah saat dia menolongku karena kecerobohanku. Aku memang terbiasa tidak memperhatikan sekitarku. Anti sosial? Mungkin, karena aku lebih menikmati berkutat dengan duniaku sendiri. Tapi, bukan berarti aku sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan orang lain. Sesekali aku masih menjawab jika ada pertanyaan untukku atau ada yang mengajakku bicara. Mungkin itu yang membuatku tidak mendapat bantuan sama sekali atas kecerobohanku siang itu. Moment yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidup.

Siang itu setelah mencari buku referensi tugas di perpustakaan, aku dengan santainya membaca sebuah buku sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Itu berbahaya tentu saja. Seharusnya aku melihat jalan yang aku lalui. Kejadiannya sangat cepat, tiba-tiba saja aku telah terdorong agak keras ke depan. Meskipun tidak terlalu keras, tapi jika aku yang tidak fokus pada jalan tentu akan terjatuh dengan sangat mudah. Lalu aku sadar aku sangat tidak beruntung karena daguku membentur meja resepsionis perpustakaan dengan sangat keras. Aku dapat merasakan daguku sangat sakit. Sedangkan seseorang yang sepertinya tanpa sengaja mendorongku, melihatku sekilas dengan permintaan maaf sambil lalu.

Saat itulah aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengalir di daguku. Aku melihat tanganku dan ternyata itu darah. Bagaimana bisa lukaku separah itu hanya karena benturan? Tapi aku merasakan kepalaku agak pusing. Daguku sungguh sakit. Terlebih tak ada yang menyadarinya untuk menolongku. Selama beberapa saat aku meringis kesakitan.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba seseorang berseru terdengar panik dan khawatir. Aku mendongak melihat orang itu. Mataku menangkap tubuh tegapnya telah bergerak cepat ke arahku. Tanpa banyak bicara dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan pola garis-garis merah marun di pinggirannya. Dia menyingkirkan tanganku yang masih menutupi daguku. Sepertinya dia berusaha menahan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka di daguku. Lalu, tanpa bicara lagi dia membawaku ke _medical center_ fakultas. Dia yang berbicara pada dokter dan menungguiku sampai lukaku selesai diobati. Apakah dia mengenalku? Mengapa dia berbuat sebaik itu?

"Apa kau mengenalku? Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanyaku padanya saat lukaku telah selesai diobati.

Matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat seperti langit malam memandangku lurus seolah menganggap pertanyaanku adalah pertanyaan konyol.

"Apakah aku harus mengenalmu baru aku boleh menolongmu?" tanyanya balik yang membuatku diam cukup lama.

Aku melihatnya mengedikkan bahunya lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Biasanya, orang akan mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu saat ada yang menolongnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku mengharapkan ucapan semacam itu. Hanya saja kau mengucapkan hal yang tidak biasa orang lakukan,"

Sekali lagi aku hanya diam. Apakah pertanyaanku aneh? Itu terasa wajar untukku karena aku tak pernah menerima kebaikan semudah itu dari orang lain. Aku merasa tidak nyaman karena pertanyaanku itu.

Mataku masih melihatnya yang kini telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Aku ada kelas beberapa menit lagi. Segera sembuh, ya," ucapnya dengan senyuman lalu berlalu dari hadapanku.

Senyuman itu terasa sangat hangat, yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Kehangatan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan. Kebaikannya dalam sekejap membuatku meleleh. Saat mengingat tatapan matanya, aku merasakan desiran halus di sekujur tubuhku yang membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Lalu saat itu aku sadar, dia telah membuatku jatuh cinta dalam hitungan detik. Itu bukan pandangan pertama tapi kesan pertama yang dibuatnya padaku begitu dalam.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Aku berpendapat, jatuh cinta itu akan membuat harimu lebih berwarna. Itu yang aku rasakan. Selama delapan belas tahun hidupku yang tak pernah bahagia, aku tak pernah mempunyai keinginan untuk bisa menikmati hidup dengan lebih baik. Aku tak punya tujuan dan tak tahu ingin melakukan apa karena aku tidak punya alasan. Tapi, dia secara total membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk menjalani hidup dan sekarang aku mempunyai tujuan untuk hidup di antara penderitaanku.

Aku bisa merasakannya, debaran jantungku yang selalu membuatku bersemangat untuk ke kampus agar bisa melihatnya. Lalu membayangkan senyuman dan tawanya saat dia bersama teman-temannya, itu membuatku dapat melaksanakan pekerjaan _part-time_ ku dengan lebih baik. Ini terdengar gila. Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Bahkan hanya dengan memandanginya, aku yakin aku bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah dengan lancar. Astaga, hanya karena jatuh cinta padanya, efeknya bisa seperti ini.

Aku menikmatinya. Perasaan jatuh cinta ini. Hingga satu tahun terlewat lalu kami ada di tingkat kedua. Aku dulu yakin untuk hanya mencintainya secara sepihak. Aku berpikir bahwa yang terpenting adalah dapat melihatnya dengan senyuman akan cukup. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ternyata hanya seperti itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku bahagia. Aku merasakannya, bahwa perasaanku ingin dibalas. Aku ingin dia juga mencintaiku. Aku ingin memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri. Akan tetapi, dia adalah seseorang yang tidak mungkin aku raih. Dia terlalu luar biasa. Lalu aku sadar, aku hanya bisa seperti ini, memandanginya tanpa melakukan apapun.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Mataku menyipit saat melihat Changmin berbicara berdua dengan seorang temannya, Choi Minho. Dari raut wajah keduanya, aku bisa menebak mereka sedang membicarakan seseuatu yang serius. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, aku menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik pilar koridor. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman fakultas yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku bisa mendengar cukup jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini terus? Jika kau menyukainya, ungkapkanlah perasaanmu,"

Mataku terbelalak sangat lebar dengan kalimat dari Minho. Changmin menyukai seseorang? Siapa?

"Kau mengatakannya seolah itu akan sangat mudah dilakukan. Andai tidak dia yang aku sukai, aku akan dengan mudah mengatakannya!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Changmin yang agak tertekan. Sepertinya perasaan yang dia miliki terasa berat dijalani. Jantungku berdebar keras bukan karena perasaan senang saat melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi perasaan tidak nyaman dan sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan duri tajam. Aku sungguh tidak menyukainya.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama. Hingga Minho kembali bicara.

"Setidaknya dia mengetahui perasaanmu. Entah dia menerimanya atau tidak, itu adalah keputusannya,"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bingung. Aku sudah cukup tahu bahwa dia hanya menganggapku adiknya. Selamanya, perasaan cintanya hanyalah untuk Yunho hyung,"

"Hah… dasar keras kepala!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang penting bisa melihatnya dan selalu ada di dekatnya itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia,"

Jantungku berdebar makin keras mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Changmin. Siapa orang itu? Siapa orang yang begitu beruntung mendapatkan cinta Changmin? Dan, kenapa orang itu begitu bodoh menyia-nyiakan perasaan Changmin? Seketika itu aku merasakan amarah yang luar biasa. Hatiku terasa tercabik-cabik dengan luka makin menganga yang ditaburi garam. Rasanya sangat sakit. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat untuk menahan sakitnya. Aku baru menyadari ada sedikit rasa darah di bibirku yang terluka karena aku menggigitnya terlalu kuat. Ini terlalu menyakitkan saat aku mengetahui orang yang aku cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Aku telah mengetahui siapa orang yang dengan mudah memenangkan hati Changmin. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dia mahasiswa tingkat ketiga dan satu fakultas dengan kami. Dia memang mempesona. Dia cantik, baik, ramah, mudah bergaul, dan masih banyak kelebihan-kelebihan lain yang memang akan membuat seseorang mencintainya dengan mudah. Aku tersenyum kecut menyadari bahwa aku tidaklah bisa dibandingkan dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Bukankah ini sangat tidak adil? Di saat aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai, ternyata keinginan itu pun hanyalah keinginan semu.

Lalu aku menemukan mereka berdua ada di sebuah ruang kelas. Seingatku ini adalah ruang kelas untuk mahasiswa tingkat ketiga. Berarti Changmin secara sengaja datang untuk menemui Jaejoong di sana. Terlihat Changmin yang berbicara sangat antusias dan Jaejoong yang mendengarkan sesekali menanggapinya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong yang tampak mengantuk tertidur dengan melipat tangannya di meja. Changmin yang menyadarinya tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat lembut dan mampu menghancurkan perasaanku hingga tak berbentuk.

Hatiku terasa diremas dengan sangat kuat melihat Changmin yang mengusap lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong. Aku merasakan ada liquid bening yang mengalir di wajahku. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku tahu perasaanku tidak bisa melihat perlakuan Changmin yang begitu memuja Jaejoong lebih lama lagi. Tapi tubuhku seolah tak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Mataku yang telah dipenuhi air mata terbelalak dengan lebar saat melihat Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Apakah Changmin akan…

Pemandangan di depanku menghancurkan diriku semakin parah. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku berharap ini mimpi buruk. Ya, ini adalah mimpi paling buruk. Tapi ketika aku membuka mataku, aku justru melihat kenyataan. Sebuah kenyataan di mana Changmin mencium Jaejoong! Kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikan ini?!

Lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas di otakku. Tanganku bergerak cepat mengambil ponsel dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Aku segera mengabadikannya dalam sebuah foto. Aku segera memasukkan ponselku dan secara ajaib, aku bisa mendapatkan kembali tenagaku untuk bergerak meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Selama seharian aku memikirkannya. Tentang rencana yang datang secara tiba-tiba dalam otakku. Aku telah memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara. Aku tak peduli bagaimana nanti akhirnya.

Tadi pagi secara diam-diam aku meletakkan surat ancaman di lokernya. Surat itu juga disertai dengan sebuah foto yang aku ambil secara diam-diam kemarin. Tentu dia akan sangat terkejut dan tentunya marah melihat hal itu. Tapi sekali lagi aku tak peduli. Aku mungkin gila. Tapi, aku hanya ingin bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama orang yang aku cintai.

Aku menunggu cukup lama di sebuah tempat sepi di belakang salah satu gedung fakultas. Aku tak memungkiri perasaan takut, cemas, khawatir bercampur memenuhi tubuhku. Tapi aku telah bertekad aku tidak akan mundur.

"Aku datang!" kata seseorang tiba-tiba dari balik tubuhku.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat wajah seseorang yang aku cintai. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat terkejut dan penuh dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Kau?!"

Aku menelan ludahku, lalu menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau pasti bercanda?!" katanya lagi kali ini terdengar memekik.

Aku menggeleng lalu memberikan senyuman tipis.

"Memang aku yang memberikan surat itu, Changmin-ah,"

Aku melihatnya sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat aku menyebut namanya sangat akrab. Tapi, aku merasa senang, akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkan namanya di hadapannya langsung.

Changmin masih memandangku tajam. Bola mata hitamnya yang selalu terlihat tenang kini mengeras. Aku tahu, ada emosi begitu besar di sana dan itu karena aku.

"Katakan apa mau?!" tanyanya terdengar mulai emosi. Tapi aku tahu dia berusaha untuk menahan diri.

Aku menarik nafas diam-diam lalu menghembuskan nafas sepelan mungkin. Aku harus terlihat kuat dan meyakinkan. Ini demi keinginanku.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Lalu tentu saja, hubungan kita nanti diketahui semua orang. Aku juga ingin kau menjauhi Kim Jaejoong. Kau tahu, kan, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Ancamanku tidak gurauan,"

Changmin melebarkan matanya yang berkilat-kilat marah. Rahangnya telah mengeras dan wajahnya memerah. Dia tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, sekali lagi aku tahu, dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajarku. Aku menyesali apa yang aku katakan. Tapi aku tak mungkin mundur sampai langkah ini.

Dia memejamkan mata sejenak lalu kembali menatapku tajam. Kali ini aku melihat sorot lain di matanya. Sorot tajam itu telah berubah menjadi sorot penuh kebencian. Aku merasakan kesakitan saat melihatnya. Semudah itu kah, membuatmu benci padaku Changmin-ah?

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Aku tak pernah menyangka seseorang yang aku tolong, akan membalasku dengan cara seperti ini. Aku sungguh tak menyangka kau orang seperti ini! Apa alasanmu?!"

Aku memejamkan mataku mendengar makiannya. Itu semakin mengiris jantungku dan terlalu ngilu untuk di dengar. Aku berusaha menguatkan diriku untuk menerimanya. Itu pantas untuk seseorang sepertiku.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang,"

Aku menjawab berusaha terdengar sesantai mungkin. Tapi, sesungguhnya bukan itu alasannya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan dengan kau ada bersamaku.

"Brengsek! Kau mengancamku dengan foto itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang?! Aku tak tahu ada orang selicik dirimu! Kau sungguh memuakkan! Jika tahu kau orang yang tidak berperasaan seperti itu, lebih baik aku tidak meolongmu saat itu!"

Kali ini Changmin benar-benar mengeluarkan semua kata-kata kebenciannya. Aku berusaha tersenyum dengan semua makiannya. Aku tidak boleh terlihat menyesali kata-kataku. Dia harus yakin dengan semua yang aku katakan.

"Ya, terserah apapun yang akan kau katakan. Aku anggap kau menyetujui keinginanku. Jadi, mulai besok kita adalah pasangan kekasih, Changmin-ah,"

Changmin berdecih terlihat muak dengan kata-kataku.

"Aku terpaksa menyetujuinya. Ini kulakukan demi Jaejoong. Bukan untuk kesenangan konyolmu! Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Aku tahu Changmin-ah. Aku sangat mengetahuinya. Tolong jangan kau perjelas lagi...

"Dan, Cho Kyuhyun, kau berhasil membuatku sangat membencimu!"

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, dia berbalik dan segera pergi begitu saja. Aku jatuh terduduk begitu tak mampu menopang tubuhku lebih lama lagi. Aku melihatnya dengan hati sangat hancur. Aku merasakan air mata mulai mengalir di wajahku. Tanganku bergerak menutup isakan yang keluar dari mulutku. Tangisanku makin keras saat menyadari yang kulakukan hanya kebahagiaan semu.

Maafkan aku, Changmin-ah. Aku memang telah terlalu putus asa. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa membuatmu melihatku. Aku hanya ingin bisa bersamamu…

.

.

END

* * *

Selamat menikmati...

Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia mampir^^


End file.
